


The Day of Execusion 行刑日

by Marandy



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Bottom Napoleon, M/M, Top Illya
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marandy/pseuds/Marandy
Summary: 冷战年间，KGB的性间谍战术无往不利。
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	The Day of Execusion 行刑日

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.12.28抓了个虫。  
> 2020.11.21更新秘密特供解禁精修版。  
> 他们全都不属于我。灵感来自于真实历史事件。

洗漱过后，伊利亚照例穿上黑色高领上衣和棕色仿麂皮外套。早餐已经规划好了——香肠蔬菜煎蛋饼，做法简单吃着快捷。他很快解决了一切，但在玄关处犹豫了会儿；最后他换上一双深酒红色的皮鞋，没有戴帽子。

他回头看了看厨房，确保那里没有东西在烧着。关门之前，伊利亚嗅到了空气中残留的油蛋反应的香气，还有隐隐约约的木香。

这是索罗的味道。

索罗 **三天前** 来过；他喝多了，在这里过夜。那天伊利亚睡在客厅的沙发，早晨收拾残局时从桌子上和桌子下面拎起几个东倒西歪的空酒瓶丢进垃圾袋。那也是他们第三次接吻，伊利亚算得清楚。索罗拽着他的头发吻他，胡乱啃了几口之后便着急去解他的皮带——苏联人的苏联皮带。显然美国人掌握了所有的快速剥衣技巧，一阵肉体碰撞的推搡后，他灵巧的手指马上就要探进伊利亚的裆里。但伊利亚没让对方得逞，他誓死捍卫了自己的内裤。索罗说好吧，我妥协了。他拉了拉略有褶皱的西装，钻进卧室里，锁上了门。

伊利亚拿来钥匙把门打开的时候索罗已经睡着了，西装外套和皮鞋丢在地下，人躺在床上。他解开了马甲的一个扣子，安静地仰面卧着，双手也规规矩矩放在身侧，睡姿很好。伊利亚直愣愣盯着索罗的眼睫毛瞧了半分钟，才如梦初醒般伸手拉来被子给牛仔盖上。然后他轻轻关上门，躺回沙发上盯天花板。

“恐怖，你喝橙汁还是牛奶？”

索罗系着围裙，不知道从哪儿翻出来的围裙。伊利亚花了几秒意识到已经到了第二天——也许不是，但总归天已经亮起来，是早晨了。十月，莫斯科的太阳升起得晚，这个点儿天边刚出现一抹橙黄相间的条，像肥皂纸包装。睡前他为索罗盖的那条被子一半搭在他身上，另一半则掉到了沙发下。而索罗本人站在餐桌前，正扬着一边的眉毛看他，等“橙汁还是牛奶”的回答。

“橙汁。”他说。

早餐是松软的西式炒蛋，配黄油煎焦的吐司片与菌类杂烩。索罗吃得很认真，似乎他在吃的不是稍显简陋的早餐——食材是从伊利亚几乎空空如也的冰箱里勉强翻出来的，而是国宴；对面有赫鲁晓夫，或别的谁。伊利亚用叉子戳了戳那些蘑菇，因为宿醉毫无食欲。他嘴里还全是牙膏味儿。——索罗，索罗的衬衫有点皱巴，但总体上还算整齐。他没有梳发胶，黑色卷发打着缕垂在额前，平白年轻了好几岁。不仅如此，他也洗了脸刮了胡子，似乎还喷了香水。

苏联人指责道：“索罗，你是有备而来。”

“如果你指的是在公文包里放简单的洗漱用品的话，那我一直都是这么准备的。”索罗从餐盘间抬起头来，注意到他没怎么动的早餐，“是你蘑菇的问题。多亏我挽救了它们，不然这小可怜的命运就是在冷气里枯萎。”

他和最后一点炒蛋作斗争的时候索罗已经穿好了三件套，正提着包准备出门。伊利亚咽下嘴里的食物，用眼角的余光瞥他。显然，醉得更厉害的是伊利亚自己。他甚至不知道索罗给他盖被子，更不知道索罗起来做了早餐。

索罗说：“回见，费德勒。”

他在和一位苏联陆军军官说话，对方的名字是费德勒·格拉西莫维奇。但现在坐在那里的是克格勃，是伊利亚·科里亚金。

伊利亚看着索罗消失在门后，又慢慢把最后一点早餐吃完。

索罗去上班了。伊利亚也关上门，从温暖的室内走入已初有寒意的莫斯科。

他遇见索罗纯属意外。

克格勃在美国大使馆附近租了一整栋楼，每天都在那儿监听使馆。通常来说取回监听带的都是别的分局里别的什么人，从哪儿算都轮不到伊利亚头上。但六月末的一个下午，奥列格叫住正准备走出会议室的伊利亚，自然地吩咐道：“伊利亚，你去取监听带吧。”

伊利亚穿上一身陆军中校的军装，准备快去快回。安静的生活并不多，没有审查，没有任务，他就是无所事事的普通市民。他不想浪费现在的时间。

小命令完成得再快不过，这身军装加几个暗号，伊利亚就能怀揣着监听带离开。但他的人生里从来没有容易，意外果然发生了：他刚跨出楼道的大门，就听到身后传来“咔嚓”一声按快门的响动。

伊利亚猛地朝响声的来源看过去，一个穿着炭灰色三件套、打深蓝领带的男人站在距离大使馆门口不远的地方，看他转头，还笑眯眯地扬了扬手中的相机。

苏联人几乎是立刻就冲上前，以跑步的速度，一眨眼就站定在了这家伙眼前。

像头发怒的熊一样朝我撞来，索罗事后形容。

“把胶片给我。”

伊利亚敢肯定当时自己语气差得要命，但面前的人并没有被吓到。他一只手捏着相机，另一只手抬起来朝伊利亚摆了摆：“喔，别这么大的脾气。你也是莫斯科的风景之一。”

他边说边往后小退了几步，伊利亚注意到他的口音，他的尾戒，他领带上繁复的花纹，他口袋里那方被叠得整整齐齐的方巾。这是个英国人，或者美国人。于是伊利亚稍忍了一下自己的怒气：一个军官对别国公民动用暴力不是什么光彩的事情。他重复道：“把胶片给我。”

“里面可不只是你。”对方仍处之淡然，还有心思和他争辩，“你这是抢劫。”

“是你未经允许，先拍的我。”伊利亚试图让他明白自己已经怒火中烧，“我只是维护我的权益。”

那一瞬间，伊利亚发誓——这个仗着自己外国人身份四处游荡的偷拍者忍不住笑了。但他努力把自己的笑容压了下去，换上欠揍的美国语气：“原来是这样。权益，是吗？我还以为你们每时每刻都活在克格勃的监视下，对偷拍习以为常——我是拿破仑·索罗，美利坚的新派公使，就在这栋房子里上班。”

索罗用右手拇指示意美国大使馆。

伊利亚想给美国人一拳。但他能做什么呢？他只能怒视着满脸无辜的索罗，对方审时度势的本领一等一，不仅当即止住了话头，还亮出了自己的职位。索罗，你想得罪克格勃吗？

最终得罪了克格勃的索罗赢了。他仗着自己外交官的身份赢了，胜之不武。伊利亚不想和这人继续纠缠下去，他转身带着监听带和一肚子的怒火离开了，前者来自苏联人，后者则拜美国人所赐。但他还没有走出十步、心里仍盘算着如何将这个意外上报时，听见身后索罗那愉悦的声音：“明天见。”

伊利亚走快了一点。

第二天伊利亚又被奥列格叫去了，这个冷漠的上司用复杂的表情盯他。伊利亚从来没见过他这么看过谁，他不知道这是福是祸。随便是什么。他站直了。

“伊利亚。”长官先开口，“你昨天遇到了索罗。”

昨晚在为美国新任公使拿破仑·索罗接风洗尘的宴会上，索罗怀揣着张他的侧脸照片，和人聊不了几句便要掏出来问他姓甚名谁。值得庆幸的是，才到第三个他就问到了一位上校军衔的退役克格勃头上。上校当然认识伊利亚，出了一身冷汗，笑眯眯地打马虎眼。索罗跟着虚与委蛇了几句，看出这家伙全无透露给他的意思后拔腿就走。

接下来事情如何有了转圜的余地，奥列格没有透露。大概上校在索罗那里吃了亏，他的自尊心不容许自己在下属面前丢脸——总之，伊利亚获得了一个“陆军中校费德勒·格拉西莫维奇”的新身份，并必须在今天晚上就去和索罗见面。

他联想到索罗昨天说“明天见”，怒火一时窜到了头顶。

奥列格伸手拍了拍他的小臂：“下午买身衣服。”

他换了身黑色的西装，打了灰色的花领带，在某位他不认识的军官生日会上第二次见到了索罗。引荐人自然是上校，那位素未谋面的军官因为现役克格勃的到来十分不自然。他收起了——伊利亚一眼就能看出来——那些本该和奢侈装修相配的贵重饰品，并大幅降低了晚餐的预算。

人群中最特殊的就是索罗。索罗把西装换成了浅灰格子的款式，皮鞋方巾也和昨天的不一样。他不急不徐缓步走过来，先笑着和上校打招呼，又面朝伊利亚：“你好，费德勒中校。我是拿破仑·索罗，美利坚的新派公使。”

但他的 **说辞** 和昨天的一模一样。伊利亚用了很大的意志力才让自己没有在握手的时候折断对方的手腕；他把手抄回裤兜里，回道：“你好，索罗公使。”

伊利亚回忆到这里时才刚走出半条街的距离，并开始后悔没戴帽子了。他整个人往衣服里缩了缩，选择放空心思，急匆匆赶路。——事实上，他的时间还够得很。也许他是真的不愿意再和索罗多做纠缠了，伊利亚猜。

“505房间的钥匙。”

伊利亚出示了自己的证件，顺利拿到了钥匙。他打开房间门，扫视了一圈。高级旅馆的高级房间，装潢豪华且设施完备。他从兜里取出一个小型录音器，黏在床头后方。

他的任务马上要完成了。

“他对你有意思。”奥列格说，“伊利亚，这次非你莫属。发展一个美国高级外交官，那我们得到的就不止现在这些了。你只需要呆在莫斯科接受他的追求，不拒绝，也不亲密，若即若离，时近时远——最后和他上一次床。比去战乱国强，不是吗？”

“你宁愿去战斗，我知道。你是苏联的光荣。但——伊利亚。”

奥列格将索罗的档案推给他；伊利亚从头至尾垂着头。资料上说索罗于宾夕法尼亚大学毕业，从过军，热爱艺术，是一看就知道是出身于资本主义世界高等阶层的那种人。伊利亚从前也是高等阶层，后来不是了。——本国有实际上的高等阶层，没有名义上的。不过毫无疑问他用自己的能力换来了很多东西，比如墙上的荣誉勋章和别人的敬畏之心。而他绝不认为身体属于能力的一部分。

可他还是答应了。索罗对他表现出了前所未有的兴趣；索罗爱他，也许不爱，但并无区别。对双方来说，这都与爱无关。

索罗刚到莫斯科的时候还会和各种各样的漂亮女人过夜，监视他的克格勃形容他“是个进了羊群的饿狼”，且专挑——不，他不挑，只能说是偏爱金发女人，偏爱高大、美丽、强悍的女人。索罗好这口儿。

后来他们在电影院看《蓝色笔记本》，索罗不出意料地昏昏欲睡。伊利亚因被轻慢而愤怒，但没有发作，只是一味在索罗快睡着时叫醒他，借以强迫他看完。但他很快就因自己的这个行为恼恨了起来；前面一位优雅的女士因两人的窃窃私语好奇回头，并成功吸引了索罗的目光。接下来的一段时间里索罗神采飞扬，也许是碍于他——名义上，索罗没有追求他，他们互称朋友，一切只是苏方的臆测；但美国人仍旧收敛了些，不像私下里那么殷勤。他和这位女士眉目传情了一会儿，顺利得到了她的电话号码。

伊利亚和索罗肩并肩走出电影院的时候还没消气；美国人对此毫无所觉，仍和他扯两国的电影艺术。走到街角时他忍不住了，低声道：“索罗，你是准备追求她吗？”

外交官被打断了话头，因突然被问询有点不知所措。但他很快回过神来，微笑着抬头看伊利亚：“那要看你怎么理解了。”

“我可以明确告诉你。她已婚了。”

索罗上下打量了他一番：“你这脸色可真骇人，红色恐怖。——那又怎么样呢？不要被婚姻束缚住。”

这个回答让伊利亚想揍他，但紧接着他听到索罗转而精准攫住了问题的关键：“你怎么知道她结婚了？”

因为这个女人是燕子，因为他俩互相认识，因为她前段时间接近了一位西班牙军官，这几天对方陪她回了国。伊利亚自知失言，解释苍白又磕绊：“她身上有已婚的气息…我感觉得到。”

“喔，原来如此。”索罗漫不经心地答了一句。此时他们已经走到了路灯稀少的偏街，旁边是停车场，再拐一个弯就到了伊利亚现住的地方。快要告别了，索罗会开车离去，也许到家后就会给那位燕子打电话，进而迷上对方——他就能从这个该死的色诱任务里解脱。

他被吻了，蜻蜓点水的一个亲吻。

索罗把那张写着电话号码的纸条塞进苏联人的兜里，一只手拍了拍他的后腰：“我一直以为你太愚钝，原来你只是不爱说话。”

他这话就过于轻佻了，情人之间才会这么说。伊利亚觉得索罗误会了什么；他不是因吃味而捏造对方已婚，他只是尽力补救说错的话。但美国人和他挥了挥手，踅身向车去了。伊利亚站在原地，盯着索罗上车、打火、远去。尾灯消失在视线里后他才继续朝家走；沿着楼梯拾步而上时，索罗温软火热的唇贴在他干裂嘴角上的触感仍在。他打开门，攥出那张纸条。

索罗用这来表明自己全无和她继续发展的意思。伊利亚拿起电话，一个一个数字拨了过去。

“不要来干扰我的任务。”他加重了语气，“不要贪心不足，你能把那个西班牙崽子迷住就不错了。”

他挂掉电话，撕碎纸条，坐到沙发上。

之后索罗上班、下班、和伊利亚见面，互说再见后回到自己的公寓里老老实实睡一觉，第二天再重复这种单调的生活——除却他们分别是一个苏联军人和美国外交人员这点，他们几乎是在约会了。

伊利亚站起来，锁上旅馆房间的门。

今天中午，他们会在一起吃午餐。

索罗总比伊利亚先到。少有的几次里，大概他被什么会议绊住了脚——会晚些，但也在约定时间前。索罗食言过一次，但伊利亚这会儿记不起是为什么，更记不起那天他们准备做什么了。

他们就像互相亲近互相信任的朋友，面对面坐着吃午餐或者晚餐，说生活中的一些琐屑小事。伊利亚从来没和索罗的世界有太多交集，但每晚的倾诉时间能让他掌握更多关于索罗的信息。索罗会和他抱怨自己“阴险恶毒把人当物件儿用”的上司，也会兴致勃勃地说起大使馆新移栽的花。但美国人和苏联人之间不聊政治话题，索罗对着他讲“土豆切法对最终口味的影响”。

随着时间的流逝，他们会在晚上喝酒了。那时距第一次见面过去了三个月，距第一次亲吻过去了两周。索罗从此再也没有做出朋友以外的逾矩举动；自然，伊利亚也没有再出危险的任务。他每天只需和索罗呆一会儿，剩下的时间便由他支配。他于是经常去看母亲，偶尔会探望一下故人——恐吓更贴切点儿。这种平淡让伊利亚意识到，他并不是无可取代的；虽然他可以做得更好，但别人也不是不能做到，通过付出一条命或者一双腿的代价之类。因此伊利亚安安稳稳地过了三个月。

好，他们喝酒了。在某个不由克格勃控制的酒吧开了包厢，有点危险。只有他们两个人，点的是各种口味的俄式伏特加，绝对正宗。索罗喝多了——两人都喝多了，但伊利亚没他那么醉。一阵叮当咣啷的响动后，他们吻在了一起。这是个交换唾液的深吻，美国人舔伊利亚口腔里的软肉，技巧好到他有些嫉妒，但下一秒这念头就被吻去了不知道哪儿。他最后把呼吸找回来的时候，发觉自己虽仍旧好端端坐在卡座上，但右手正在揉索罗的裆部；而索罗抱着他，从脸颊亲到胸口，嘴里喃喃说着乞求的话，拉开了他的裤子拉链。

伊利亚没有拒绝。他没有拒绝的理由。索罗从皮质沙发上滑下去，端端正正跪在地上，马甲的扣子解开了两个，昂贵的漆皮皮鞋在地板上蹭出了刮痕。伊利亚伸腿，用脚尖将桌下的厚软地毯拖过来，好让索罗的膝盖舒服一点。

索罗腾出左手把地毯拉到膝盖下面，另一只手伸进伊利亚裤子里。他的指腹和手心都有薄薄一层茧子，伊利亚被握住根部的时候从喉咙深处发出野兽般的嘶吼，并拽住了索罗的头发。索罗因疼痛低呼一声，但仍低头含住了特工半硬的阴茎。他还没吞到一半就开始皱眉，来不及咽下的口津混着苏联人咸腥的前精顺着下巴淅淅沥沥地流，部分滴到伊利亚的大腿上，将裤子洇湿了一片；另一部分则被索罗抬手擦掉，糊在了他衬衫上。

贱货。

伊利亚想这么骂他，但忍住了。索罗往前跪爬一点儿，调整了姿势，以图好受些。他用灵活的舌头裹住龟头用力一吮，伊利亚真切以为自己的脊髓都被这家伙吸出来了。他将手伸进索罗打理干净的头发里，粗糙的手指轻压着索罗的头皮安抚。对方果然哼着不成句的呻吟吃更深了点，右手藉着体液的润滑撸动剩下的部分，牙齿偶尔也会磕到——但没关系。伊利亚用一条小腿磨蹭索罗的后背，强按住自己想把对方操到涕泪横流的冲动。

他挪动了下屁股，索罗呛咳着把伊利亚的老二吐了出来，用被顶出泪花的一双蓝眼睛剜了他一眼，转而去啃沉甸甸的囊袋，一路半咬半亲地顺着虬结的青筋舔上去。他的舌尖沿着马眼和冠状沟打了打转，接着顺势几乎口到了底。伊利亚抚摸索罗光滑的脸颊，哆嗦着手擦去他眼角要落不落的水光。他甚至无法察觉时间的流逝速度，只知道索罗的眼泪越来越多，他要射了。

美国人抬眼看他，做了个类似吞咽的动作，伊利亚仓皇地按着索罗的肩想把自己的老二抽出来，结果半路就泄在了对方口腔里。但他来不及收住动作，以致喷得索罗下半张脸上也脏兮兮。索罗笑了一笑，再次含住了他的阴茎前端，双手在仍坚硬的柱身上滑动，借此逼出了第二股第三股精液，在伊利亚的注视下都咽了下去。

“没关系。”索罗声音嘶哑，和平日里磁性的嗓子相比有些难听。但鉴于他刚那么给俄国人口了一发，这并不奇怪。伊利亚几乎是羞愧了，他把索罗从地上半拉半抱地拖到卡座上，扯了些纸擦净美国人脸上嘴唇上的精液和泪水。伊利亚用膝盖蹭了蹭索罗硬起来的阴茎，拉开他西装裤的拉链，将手伸进去。索罗把头埋进他的肩窝，炙热的鼻息和呻吟透过衣物和皮肤渗进骨肉里；他还用了牙，很轻，但伊利亚的心被他咬得直哆嗦。

索罗射得他自己的内裤和伊利亚的手一片粘腻；他们接吻，伊利亚从他那里尝到了自己精液的腥味。那一刻伊利亚以为，如果这里是索罗的公寓而不是酒吧包厢就更好了。但过会儿索罗忍受不了自己这样狼狈的样子，准备逃回公寓换衣服，问伊利亚要不要和他一起回去时，俄国人的答案是：“不要。”

“好吧。”索罗的嗓子还没缓过来。他喝掉桌子上不知道是谁的杯子里的那一杯底伏特加，把扣子扣好。衬衫被揉得不成样子，但有外套，不怎么碍事；可他的头发也被伊利亚搓得一团糟。索罗草草捋了几下，盯着自己有明显湿痕的裆部叹了口气：“拜你所赐。”

伊利亚开口道：“回见，拿破仑。”

索罗嘴角翘了起来：“只有我妈妈才叫我拿破仑。”

“回见，牛仔。”

午餐时间就在一贯的闲谈里过去了。索罗今天兴致恹恹，大约是又挨了哪个上峰的骂。他穿的是一套深蓝色的西装——伊利亚曾在报告中写：他老是穿那些。衬衫马甲外套、西装裤和皮鞋。

上次索罗穿这身衣服是半个月前。任务进行平稳，连严苛的奥列格都懒得多加管束，他便真如一个陷入爱河的普通人。——当时他和索罗正吃晚饭，商量去郊外狩猎的事。美国人和苏联人难得没起什么口角，“周末去打猎”就这么轻而易举定了下来。那天伊利亚第一次见索罗穿便装，黑色高领内搭加黑色冲锋衣外套，柔软的头发打理得蓬松了些。他真心夸赞道：“你穿这种衣服比穿西装好看多了。”

“哦。”索罗不咸不淡地答，“苏联品味，理解。”

伊利亚回刺：“你应当反省一下是不是你的问题。”

索罗直视他：“你要用什么来佐证？落在我身上的女孩目光的数量吗？”

伊利亚必须承认，索罗穿这绝对没有穿西装扎眼。他还想争辩——索罗曾不留情面地说他这类行径过于无礼；却找不出合适的说辞，只好狠狠地瞪了索罗一眼。但索罗装没看见。

他们那天猎了些兔子之类的回来。起初伊利亚失手时，索罗还有心情讥诮他“活儿干得不错”，但接下来美国人未免太糟糕的枪法令这句话也从伊利亚嘴里说出来，馈还给索罗了。随后伊利亚提着他们的战利品找附近为消遣打猎的有钱人提供剥皮服务的专业屠夫，索罗亦步亦趋地跟在他身后。他俩正撞见屠户们在杀牛；索罗啧了一声，转过身去。

伊利亚见缝插针：“它让你想起了以前吗？”

索罗哼了哼，目光落到自己穿的皮鞋上：“以前的什么？”

作为一个曾经的军人，索罗的准头实在是太烂，心理素质也不好。伊利亚摇了摇手里装猎物的皮口袋，再接再厉道：“牛仔生活。”

索罗没与他再抢白下去，只是安静地盯着远处飘忽不定的云。这局是苏联人胜了，巧舌如簧的美国人很少闭嘴。但在继续等待的那段时间里，伊利亚注意到索罗看了他一眼，明显想说什么，却再次默默转头去瞧四周的树，像在卖力研究十月初莫斯科的植物枯萎态势。

他不喜欢索罗这样，伊利亚意识到。他讨厌别人对他有所隐瞒。

不，人总有秘密；而他从前也并未在意过一些无关紧要的小事。应该是：他讨厌 **索罗** 对他有所隐瞒。比如美国人的以前，再比如——

**索罗问：“你要去我家吗？”**

那天伊利亚仍然说了“不”，所以他们在外面随便找了一家餐厅。索罗多付了些钱，后厨把兔子做好端出来。告别时刻索罗的表情无懈可击，照旧是笑着挥手，开车回家。之后这件事情完全被两人选择性遗忘了；没人再提起那天的狩猎。

伊利亚低眉顺眼地回答：“算了。”

索罗有点惊讶。他理应惊讶。这是他第三次邀请男朋友去他家，但还是遭到了拒绝。他站起来，他说好吧，随你。最近索罗很忙，伊利亚也知道。谢米恰斯内下令逮捕了巴宏，于是索罗——美国大使馆公使，自然会忙得要命。

“我订好了房间，就在隔壁。”

索罗古怪地看着他：“…所以？”

他困难地组织语言，但思路艰涩，只能勉强支吾：“索罗…”

“好吧好吧。”索罗举起手做投降状，“理解。当然理解。同性恋有罪，你得保全自己。我可以去你家，你不可以来我公寓——我们是朋友。”

伊利亚不是那么会撒谎。他很庆幸索罗善解人意又足够包容——是，这个美国人的确如此。所以索罗会体贴地帮他补齐那些他编不出来的理由，再用难得温柔的眼神抚慰他焦躁的情绪。

但这并不能改变拿破仑·索罗是一个混账的事实，看看他最后的那些话吧，字字句句都是带着毒刺的讥讽。

他们刚滚到床上的时候索罗还端着自己的架子，被伊利亚狠狠啃了几下脖颈。他仍是以破坏的力度撕扯着美国人的高档衬衫，索罗这会儿倒知道羞耻了，抓住自己领口挺不情愿地嘀咕：“我三点半还有会议呢。”

俄国人更刻意地在对方耳后薄薄的皮肉上咬了口。索罗不紧不慢地伸手从他毛衣衣摆下方探进去，顺势为伊利亚脱掉了上衣。——至于外套，早就被丢在房门口了。伊利亚饿狼一样，门甫一关上他就用吃掉索罗——食其肉喝其血的阵势把美国人按在了墙边。索罗还有心情问：“你对女士也这么粗鲁吗？”

伊利亚正忙着扒掉索罗的外套，头也不抬地回道：“你什么时候罗曼蒂克过？”

索罗低低笑着，捧起伊利亚的脸和他接吻。

伊利亚任由索罗解他的皮带，自己则一个个旋开了索罗衬衫的纽扣。银的。他还没来得及抓住这个机会说什么，就被索罗擒住了自己安稳卧着的阴茎，于是伊利亚只能发出几声急促的呻吟，手上的动作也加快了。

很快他们脱光了彼此，索罗朝伊利亚这边凑了凑，用一只手圈住两个人皆硬起来的阴茎艰难地摩擦起来。伊利亚握着索罗那只手，硬到发痛的下体已经开始渗出粘稠的前液，随着动作打湿了双方的老二。阴茎互相挤压带来的快让伊利亚头晕目眩，索罗沿着他的下颌线吻到脖颈：“恐怖，你习惯在哪儿？”

伊利亚没回答，他不知道怎么回答。索罗还是那个惯于迁就人的索罗，给了他一个黏腻的吻：“好吧。”

他倾身拉开床头柜，从里面翻出了一只安全套和一小管润滑剂。伊利亚嗤笑：“美国人。”

“做爱的时候就不要说苏联和美国那套了。”索罗撕开套子的包装，恶作剧一样先俯身吻了下伊利亚坚硬的龟头，“漂亮，一如既往。”

他给伊利亚戴上套子，又滑了两把沾上些润滑油。伊利亚这会儿以为索罗是个很会伺候人的妓女，而自己就是个心甘情愿付高价嫖资的嫖客。

——还带了一堆KGB来，借单向镜子在隔壁拍他俩做爱。

索罗挤了点润滑剂在手上，捂热之后将一根手指塞进了屁股里。他眉头紧皱，嘴角也绷直了，看起来十分严肃——单看脸谁也猜不到他在给自己做扩张。伊利亚搂住索罗的腰，几乎是咬着他耳朵道：“我来吧。”

他接手了索罗的活儿，蹭蹭这人手上残余的润滑剂，又再倒了些。索罗在伊利亚大腿内侧擦手指，还特意搔刮了一下他的阴囊沟：“你真是一点儿也不浪费。”

即使索罗完全理解偏了，伊利亚也不甚在意——他现在只想操索罗。他指尖刚碰到那个因紧张翕动着的穴口，索罗就倒吸了一口气，咬牙切齿：“你手也太冰了。”

伊利亚难得一本正经说些调情的话：“是你屁股太热了。”

食指刚刚伸进去的时候索罗仍有余力地到处挑弄着他的敏感带，还仔细观察伊利亚的表情，以求找出最能激发性欲的那块儿地方。俄国人努力控制自己的面部肌肉，手指重复着机械的屈展动作：“可能有点不够。”

索罗几乎要跪坐在他大腿上了。这个耽于性爱的家伙再次用自己的阴茎顶弄着他的，催促道：“没关系，快点。”

伊利亚没听他的。直到有细微的、少许肠液和润滑剂被搅动发出的水声出现，他才把管子里最后一点全挤到中指上，顺着刚才的润滑一鼓作气顶了进去。索罗显然不怎么和男人——起码是不经常做下面那个，他的屁股比处女还紧，伊利亚心中的躁郁之火 **又** 蠢蠢欲动了。

索罗毫无防备，被这种直接的进入搞得发出一声短促的惊叫，挺丢人。他稳了稳表情，又装模作样道：“我们刚才该在前台买一瓶的。”

俄国人没回答，他耐心地分剪着手指，给索罗做行刑前的早餐。没多久索罗便露出了急色的本相，双手按在伊利亚腿旁的床单上，全靠胳膊支撑着身体，嘴里还哼着不成调的什么东西催他动作快点儿。

伊利亚插进了第三根手指，索罗发出了那种难耐的、掺杂着渴望和哀求的呻吟。他这会儿只能顾得到他自己，有一下没一下地撸动着阴茎，说话也含糊不清：“快来…”

“贱货。”伊利亚终于把这俩字骂出来了。他用拇指和食指侧根部重重捻了下索罗囊袋底部的皮肤，恋恋不舍地从索罗肠道里抽出手指，换上老二往里面顶。

润滑还不是很到位；自然。不过这点疼痛是性爱完美的调味品，伊利亚刚送进去一个头部，索罗已经叫得像要整个楼层都知道他在挨操。伊利亚艰难地向内深入，顺势环过索罗的背。在某个地方，他摸到了一道还没愈合完全的伤疤，血痂和周围的皮肤格格不入。他顺着伤口和完好皮肉的接界处揉搓了几下；索罗吃痛，差点没把体内他的老二夹断：“你摸哪儿呢？”

伊利亚换了个地方捏，答非所问：“别急。”

他完全插了进去，索罗紧致且适合取悦人的肠道把那根可怕的俄国老二全都吞下了。这个体位进得很深，一点儿也不客气。索罗已经半软下去，他边小口喘气以缓解不适，边稍稍抬起屁股——复又坐了下去。

“你不负你的外号，牛仔。”

对方以一声不屑的轻哼作回答。他想要的东西已经到手，就又回到了那副高傲自持的德行，小幅度上下晃动肌肉线条流畅的细腰，速度适中地吞吐着伊利亚。这态度像把伊利亚当作了一个自慰器——索罗在床上真的没品。伊利亚伸手抓裹着他挺翘的臀部，一点儿也不手软地将索罗掐得边低骂边乱躲。但他还含着伊利亚的阴茎，硕大的硬物在肚子里顶这儿戳那儿的，很快他就出声抗议：“恐怖，你想干嘛？”

伊利亚被他折腾得很爽，开始摸索罗的大腿：“我在想你和女人做爱是不是也这么应付自如却只顾自己爽，将床伴置之不理。”

索罗的脸色不好看：“你还想着这种事？”

“很奇怪吗？”

“不奇怪吗？！”美国人几乎是喊出来，“我在骑你，你现在不应该想怎么和我操——”

伊利亚屈起一条腿，用力向上挺了挺腰。索罗登时被噎得噤声，但仍不服输地收缩后穴。伊利亚给他的屁股来了不轻的两巴掌，都在右边。

这更像是一场另类的博弈，只有少数动作和做爱有关。苏联人扣着对方的肩，专挑最深最敏感的地方撞；索罗丝毫不吝啬地回馈给他一声声放荡的呻吟，被干到兴奋处还会乖乖地随着伊利亚的频率摆动腰胯。但这并不代表他没在战斗；伊利亚被他肠道规律的运动吸得直喘，心中的怒气和恼恨一起逼着他收回了“索罗很少做下面的”那句话。克格勃不愿认输——他怎么可能认输。他咬索罗的乳头，吻他的眼皮，坚硬的牙齿和柔软的眼球就隔着层脆弱的眼睑。他正在操索罗，把这个向来两颊带笑的美国人操到双腿大开。伊利亚深呼吸了一下，狠狠掐住索罗的侧腰。他想用暴力和疼痛迫使索罗屈服——哪怕稍微听话一点也好。他听到自己的声音：“婊子，停下。”

索罗是绝对不会服从的。他变本加厉地用性爱技巧折磨苏联人，就算肠道已经被粗鲁地操到酸麻发疼也绝不服软。伊利亚怪物一样的气力发挥了作用，索罗白嫩的臀肉和大腿内侧被坚硬的胯骨撞得一片通红，原本因润滑不足而稍显干涩的内壁也变得丝滑许多，于是俄国人的阴茎在他体内横冲直撞，畅通无阻。索罗勾住伊利亚的脖子，气喘吁吁地吻他，还不忘揪扯伊利亚的耳垂。

他们杀红了眼，伊利亚圈住索罗随着性爱摇摆的阴茎，大拇指按了下水润晶亮的头部，快速为他手淫起来。索罗腾出一只手将臀瓣掰得更开，润滑剂和体液被迅速猛力的抽插打成细碎的泡沫，随着两人的动作飞溅到体毛上，些许顺着他的股沟滴到床单里。伊利亚开始用母语说话，而索罗根本没心思听他说的什么，只知道让他快点射出来，因强忍射精感而把伊利亚的颈后挠出了血。他不知道自己又被操了多少下，他脑子发晕，最后射出来的一瞬间夹紧了屁股。他应该是射得伊利亚浑身乱七八糟，因为他听见伊利亚说了一连串不重复的脏话，感到苏联人又费力抽送了几次，浑身松懈射在了安全套里。

索罗很沉，毫无疑问。他不再坐在伊利亚身上，而是翻身躺到一旁，把套扯下来打个结丢垃圾桶里，动作娴熟到伊利亚又想掐他。

俄国人毫不迟疑：“索罗，你很像一个性工作者。”

美国人怪声道：“是吗？很老道的那种？”

从表面上看，索罗是妓女。但实际上，伊利亚才是那个需要用身体换些什么的人。他面无表情地答：“不错。”

索罗握住伊利亚未全软的老二，将它塞回了自己屁股里，懒洋洋地：“那就更全套点儿。恐怖，让我歇一歇，待会儿再和你吵架，可以吗？”

伊利亚吃到了甜头，终于闭上嘴阖上眼，决定小憩十分钟。

“他、他的祖国和他的祖国人民是花四五卢布就能操的东西。”

在某个关于索罗的调查里，主笔这么写道。和放荡的西方人以及大部分同胞不同，伊利亚仍然坚持着苏维埃的意志所要求的那套：党员婚后才能做爱。他因此顶撞过三次奥列格，上司在第三次被忤逆时羞辱了他一番也作罢了，从此没再派给他需和情色绑定的任务。克格勃的资料上写这和童年创伤有关——准确来说，和他的母亲有关。他看过自己的档案，并认为那个心理专家在胡扯。

不，这并不说明他没有单纯为了解决生理需求的一夜情，更不能等同于他色诱这门课的成绩不及格——每个克格勃都受过色诱相关的训练，授课老师是教官或出类拔萃的乌鸦。伊利亚在学校见过一位，略有老态的乌鸦教他们用身体和脸套取情报，讲授怎么把男人女人伺候服帖像讲格斗一样自然。几年之后，他又在统一汇报任务的某天，听到几位乌鸦聚在一起交谈。

相较于伊利亚这样的高级特工来说，乌鸦是不那么受人重视的家伙。他们大都年轻英俊，没什么苏联特征，讲流利的英语或者德语。伊利亚走到拐角处时，走廊里一群乌鸦正轮流吹嘘自己的能耐，间或夹杂着周围人的脏话与拆台。他们攀比，互相炫耀，抽从国外带回来的高价香烟。伊利亚径直从他们中间穿过去，人群里一阵骚动，却没有谁和他打招呼——因为他们在资本主义世界里混习惯了，不遵从苏维埃这套；因为他们根本不在乎后果。总之他们继续说着什么，伊利亚则将其甩在身后，关上了办公室的门。

其实伊利亚从头到尾也和他们一样。作为合格的克格勃，他很少回想过去的事情，诸位都是社会主义的螺丝钉。至于做事是为了信仰为了赎罪为了义务抑或三者兼备，伊利亚从没有细想。偶尔这种念头会一闪而过，再被正在做的事情打断。他唯一一次质疑了自己的动机，是因为索罗问他：“除了固定薪资，你们还有额外报酬吗？”

他睁开眼看索罗。美国人还沉浸在性爱的余韵里，事后高热的肠道没什么节奏地颤抖着，更像是生理痉挛。他一点儿也不在意伊利亚灼人的目光，还像晒日光浴样把象牙白里泛着粉的身体用个美观的姿势舒展开，像只吃圆了肚子的猫。

伊利亚十几岁的时候就知道性能换来面包或巧克力，母亲被凌虐后才会站在厨房里炖肉。后来克格勃教他们用性窃取情报，交换光明的未来。苏维埃崇尚克制与奉献，和这两个词完全相反的索罗看起来却活得很好。起码比他游刃有余得多。

他本不该也不配去质问什么，但伊利亚的心不可遏制地抽痛起来。是妒火，也或许是爱与恨燃烧了他的灵魂。

索罗翻了个身，一只手臂撑在床上，另一只手去拿了什么东西。伊利亚软掉的阴茎从他屁股里滑出来，带着黏糊糊的触感贴在了自己大腿上。

索罗是个美国人。

床又晃了一晃，他半倚在床头上，低声讲了一句什么，听语气像是脏话。伊利亚抬头看他一眼，正好看到索罗在擦打火机，点上了一支烟。

他们接了个更黏的吻，带着烟草和精液的味道。毫无疑问是索罗主动凑上来，也是索罗按着伊利亚的脑袋把两人分开。他带着微笑的眼睛和翘起来的唇角离苏联人远去。

索罗偏过头去抽一口烟：“想什么呢，这么出神。”

隔壁的那些同事们已经迅速撤离了，拍到这里已经够这位公使喝上一壶，他们没必要再在这个地方浪费时间。所有的摄像头和录音带已经停止工作，除了他自己一直放着的那个。

伊利亚说：“保罗·艾吕雅。”

“啊。”显然这引起了索罗的兴趣，他往床中间凑了一点，“人还是诗？”

“诗。”

“我蛮喜欢他那首《恋人》的，也很应景。”索罗笑眯眯地俯视伊利亚，露出一边迷人的尖牙，“‘她永远睁着眼睛，令我也不舍入睡。’”

他的俄语说得太糟糕了。伊利亚心想。下次必须纠正一下这花哨又难听的美国卷舌口音。

“你的俄语很烂。”

“我没有。这是我说你英语口音太重的报复。”索罗嘟囔着，灯光照射下他眼里那块棕色的碎屑越发明显。伊利亚在心里重新读一遍这句诗，抖了抖勉强盖住两个人身上的被子：“我不是女人。”

索罗愣了一下，皱起眉来。他皱眉的时候很好看，眉心那块儿拧出独特的漂亮沟壑，与鼻尖软骨及下巴上的痕迹相得益彰。这样看起来更像拿破仑·索罗，也更像古希腊的雕塑了。

“你理解错了。”他说，“这首诗是我在念给你听。”

伊利亚沉默。他掌握了能让索罗判断失误的办法，能让索罗再说出一句动听情话的办法。更何况他的确觉得索罗的美丽不免是一种让人窒息以至呕吐的美丽，一种令伊利亚如鲠在喉的美丽。这让他想到蓝色床单上干涸的血渍，想到厨房瓷砖上黏附的油泥。

“唉，苏联人。”

他把伊利亚从边缘拉了回来。伊利亚想起自己是个苏联人。

“听着。”索罗把香烟按灭在烟灰缸里，“男人或女人有什么区别…费德勒，难道你不是我的恋人吗？”

他抱住了伊利亚。他们很少拥抱，在可以说是约会的那段时光里，索罗抱他的次数可以说少之又少。风流成性的索罗尊重他喜欢的苏联军官，交往了那么久才把人拖到床上。克格勃以为这样做，亟不可耐的索罗会失去那么些警惕，监听与拍摄也就更安全。

也的确如此。

伊利亚有些头晕，他选择了吻住索罗。高级香水的味道又钻进脑子里，他含混不清地回答：“至少现在是，美国人。”

索罗以自己哄住了即将失控的苏联人而得意，他顶嘴道：“以后也会是的，恐怖。”

因为恋人翻身压在了他身上，索罗很快就说不出别的话了。他用力抓挠着伊利亚的后背，被顶深了就会似嗔似怒地叫“费德勒”，这只能换来对方角度更刁钻力度更大的操干。

他低喘着，轻声道：“你很喜欢我叫你吗？”

伊利亚没有接话。他喜欢看这个美国婊子——这个迷上了一个苏联军人的美国外交官婊子被他操到高潮的样子，那时候的索罗脸上爬满了情欲的粉，浅色嘴唇被吻得鲜红诱人，平日里矜贵自持的眼神迷乱又恍惚。索罗变成了一只手就能掐死的兔子。

伊利亚另一只手往下滑，很容易就摸到了结合处，沾了不少肠液和润滑剂的混合物。他又塞了根手指进去，轻轻按压着索罗的前列腺。他腰部动作不停，凶狠的插弄搞得美国人眼睛和屁股里的液体流得到处都是，伊利亚恍然觉得婊子是水做的婊子。索罗伸手去碰自己被操硬了的阴茎，被伊利亚打掉了手。他那永远镇静自若的表情瓦解了：“你犯什么——”

苏联人吻了吻外交官肿起来的乳头，顺着肌肉纹理一路亲到腹部。他之前抓得太狠，索罗那种比例过分的腰臀被捏出了红紫的手印。伊利亚腾出手臂环住索罗，用力把爽到失神的家伙翻了过去，一个六英尺还要多点儿的男人重量压得他胳膊青筋毕露。阴茎在湿滑温暖的肠道里擦过不知道多少个敏感点，索罗几乎被这一下折腾出了哭声，伏跪在柔软的床铺上呜咽，哪还有之前云淡风轻的劲头。他把脸埋进枕头里，被伊利亚制住了两只乱抓的手，屁股里的性器还在粗暴地动作着。稍微适应这个进深和角度后，桀骜不驯的索罗扭头瞪他，威慑力却因为眼里被干出来的眼泪大打折扣。伊利亚眼皮都没翻一下，重重捻了一下美国人的阴茎。

索罗所有的快感都被疼痛硬生生逼了回去，他顿时软了，理智稍有回笼，惊惶地喘着气。射精感全被困在囊袋里，但他的恐怖还在后面操着他。他很快又硬了起来，难耐地哼着英语的什么脏话挺腰，试图用床单稍微抚慰那么一点。后穴的快感顺着脊椎爬到头皮，索罗再次去触碰湿漉漉的性器，毫无疑问被伊利亚又一次要捏断他一样攥了下。

他一会儿会射得很难看的。迟迟得不到满足的索罗只觉得自己从前到后被劈成了两半，后面爽得要命，前面难受得快要炸开了。伊利亚的一只手按到美国人的后颈上，摸着皮下的颈椎，像摸猫一寸一寸朝下走，不错过任何一个椎间。他只要多用些力气，就可以拧断索罗的脖子。

坚硬又脆弱的骨头，柔软又强壮的肌肉，这是拿破仑·索罗。伊利亚重新摩挲那道几乎比他一个手掌都长的新伤，并且毫不意外地发现索罗背上有太多疤痕——即使他从过军，枪伤和鞭伤也不像是正常的数量。有些疤长出了粉红色的新肉，有些已经淡得几乎看不到，也有零星几个留下了增生的痕迹。

索罗大概是被下手不知轻重的苏联人捋得直哼哼，晃着腰企图摆脱那作怪的手。伊利亚被他晃得头皮发麻，低骂着加快了速度，次次龟头都顶到最深的地方，逼出索罗声声沙哑的呻吟。他的手还在不安分地揪着床单，屁股上登时又挨了重重的一下，浮出红色的掌印来。

“大部分情况下我们所扮演的都是取悦性质的角色，但也不排除有的人喜欢带疼痛的性爱。”

优秀学员伊利亚以为，美国人既是教官所描述的典型“疼痛性爱爱好者”，也是不配得到温柔的贱货。他胡乱啃着索罗的背，甚至咬出了血。那个圆润的屁股先是被胯部粗鲁地撞了好一会儿，又挨了好几下——现在它几乎要和肠道一个颜色，红到有点儿像糜烂的肠肉随着进出的阴茎被扯出来又贯回去，房间里充斥着咕叽咕叽的水声、肉体碰撞的声响、两个人似是爱侣密语的喘息与索罗那种只会在床上说的话。伊利亚拽住索罗的乳肉又拧了半圈，他在床上剧烈地扭动起来，伊利亚几乎要按不住他。他是一只负隅顽抗的烈性野兽，拼尽了力气要挣脱猎人的束缚。伊利亚不想和索罗在这种境地打一架，但他更不想放弃到手的控制权，便退而求其次松了点手劲，诱哄着搓索罗的乳头。索罗则故技重施，将伊利亚的老二吃得死紧。

苏联人以异于常人的意志力忍住射精的冲动，他的手指都在发抖，握着阳物的根部抽出来，只留了头部在索罗体内。索罗还在骂人，伊利亚听不懂俚语含量太多的胡话也懒得听，微调角度，居高临下一口气恶狠狠将阴茎送了回去。美国人被这一下操射了，带着哭腔射在了床单上。他美丽的身体随着伊利亚的动作颤抖，每再被深顶一次就又被逼出一小股精液来，发出类似悲鸣的尖叫。交完存货软下去后，索罗也没能逃过暴力的床伴快要溢出来的恶意，他的腹部甚至被揪出了瘀痕。不过伊利亚发现他紧张到自己抽送都很难后最终放弃了继续干他；他撕咬着索罗的嘴唇，用力抵住甬道深处，执念一样死死射到最靠内的地方。

伊利亚没敢看索罗的眼睛。他浑身都松垮下来，闭着眼睛和索罗接吻。他们肌肤相贴，他们彼此的呼吸交缠在一起，他能感受到索罗咚咚狂跳的心脏和跃动的脉搏，能闻到索罗耳后淡得几乎嗅不到了的橙子皮革与烟熏木头的香水味。他和索罗仿佛是母体里的双胞胎——不。伊利亚之前没有过这种快感，射精的时候宛如也一同交付了自己的所有——像分娩的孕妇——五脏六腑全都空掉了。但他嘴里也尝到了索罗血的味道，他的阴茎还埋在索罗身体里享受着肠道收缩带来的一波快感，于是伊利亚又觉得自己回到了他母亲的子宫里，那是最安全也最温暖的地方。拿破仑——他的拿破仑像被强暴后也会给他做晚餐的妈妈一样，用总算解除了禁锢的手抚摸着他颤动的眼皮和睫毛。

有那么一会儿索罗完全处在不清醒的状态，都没能听出伊利亚说的那几句软绵绵的话是什么语言，随口从脑子里扯了几个语气词搪塞了回去。伊利亚很快察悉到了这点，从他身上翻下来躺到一边后也不再说话了，空气里只剩了两个人的急喘。也就过了三秒钟，伊利亚凑过来吻他，索罗只敷衍地嘬了一口。他的眼睛找不到聚焦点，肌肉仍旧没缓过劲儿来，根本无法意识到苏联人主动要接吻是个很罕见的事情。

伊利亚在随即的三四分钟内没有动作，连自己的呼吸声都刻意压抑住，这会儿就只能听到索罗逐渐平缓下来的气息了。直到索罗又把手搭在他腰上，伊利亚才说：“你的会议还有二十分钟就要开始了，牛仔。”

索罗——伊利亚第一次听到他这么大声地说粗话。他从床上弹起来再跳下床，捞起地上的浴巾擦掉腹部和下体上的混合物。他草草扩张清理了一下，边穿衣服边丢给伊利亚眼刀：“下次记得戴套。”

“你就夹着一屁股精液去开会？”

“不然呢？！这是我的错吗？”

索罗和几分钟前的精神状态判若两人，伊利亚想到他常提起的那位上司——这个世界上竟有人能制住不知廉耻的婊子，有机会他想见一见。

“下次我会纠正你的俄语发音。”

“我的俄语很好——我开完会再给你打电话。”

他急匆匆拎着外套冲出了门，他的嘴唇上有被自己咬破的伤口，他定制的高级面料白衬衫也会因为背上的齿痕沾上血。伊利亚留下了标记，却也想到了另外一个问题：索罗之后很有可能会把这件有血迹的脏衣服丢掉。

门关上了，房间里回归到一片寂静。伊利亚在沾满了两个人体液而弄得一塌糊涂的床上坐了一会，思考自己能不能承受和索罗分道扬镳的后果。他的答案是“绝对可以”，但很快问题本身就因为这个人是拿破仑·索罗，是美国人，是一个美国男性外交官而被掐灭了脑海里。他甚至不该想到这点。他有仍住在莫斯科的母亲，他有污点一样的父亲，还有那个发掘他的不通人情的上司奥列格。他的生活就建立在这三个人组成的牢固地基之上，而无论是谁都不会爱上索罗。——索罗皮肤很白，血管也浅，做爱时大腿上蜿蜒的青色静脉一览无余。

伊利亚拿出粘在床头后的设备。

他回到家里。苏联军官的家。在克格勃找上索罗之前，一切如旧。他做得很好，大概这和学会如何维持现状是必修课也有关系。

伊利亚把录音带收到盒子里，试着给自己做一顿饭。他煮了根本不俄国的红菜汤，切面包涂果酱，盯住汤里的蘑菇出神。

汤快凉掉的时候，电话响了。伊利亚接起来。奥列格说他的任务完成得很完美，一切都很漂亮，技术人员已经把录像带和录音整理出来了。收拾一下东西，明天要去东德。记得别让索罗发现异样。谈判专家还没有到，还在西伯利亚和一个政治犯周旋。

伊利亚不是没听出来上司的弦外之音。他想问“为什么一边说我们的制度优越一边惧怕他们呢”，但他比谁都更了解问题的答案：“因为总有那么些意志不坚定、容易被腐化的走资派，比如你父亲。我们要严防死守，不能给资本主义可乘之机。”所以他只是嗯了一声，当作应答。

他挂掉电话后把简餐吃完，整理好自己的武器，再去刷牙洗脸。漱口的时候伊利亚看到了索罗遗漏——绝对是故意放在这里的一瓶香水，已经用了不少。绿色瓶子，名字是烫金的：俄国皮革，法文。奇怪，之前怎么没有发现呢？

他拿起来闻了闻皮革瓶口，香气缭绕，是索罗身上最常出现的那种味道。伊利亚把瓶子在手里攥了一会，又盯着“Russie”看了好半天。他把瓶子放回去，最后下了两局没什么用的棋，电话才又响了。

索罗的声音。他听起来很疲惫，说要出国办事情，上司给了他两个选择，一个波兰一个西德。“你明白，资本主义，自由选择，人道出差。”索罗尽量轻松地开玩笑，“为了尽快回来见你，我选了波兰。如果是西德的话那可要两天多了，赞美一下吗？”

伊利亚说：“你的香水落在我家了，绿瓶子的那个。”

“啊。”索罗有点惊讶，“没关系，我还有别的。就留在那儿吧，假如过几天我还有机会去，就把它取回来。虽然还蛮喜欢的，但不是没有替代品...”

他的语气一转，声音也放轻了，听起来暧昧得很：“恐怖，见你之前我特意补喷了香水，闻到了吗？”

伊利亚的手又开始发抖。

任务没什么难度，CIA的那个家伙远不如他。伊利亚将三颗子弹射进对方的大腿，顺利带回了盖比·泰勒。奥列格心情不错，大概因为他代表克格勃压了CIA一头，于是苏联也压了美国一头了。之后他仍然赶回了莫斯科，在专家来之前继续接索罗的电话。

第三天，索罗给伊利亚打电话。他邀请伊利亚明天晚上在阿尔巴特大街的普希金雕像旁边见面，顺便逛一逛街，或许之后还可以去他家，吃他最近试着做的酥皮奶油汤。

伊利亚说好，但拒绝了索罗给他念普希金诗句的提议。“你的俄语太烂了，这是亵渎。”

那边的索罗笑了两声，继而一个低沉的男声叫了声“索罗”（不免有太重的法国口音）。索罗轻声应了一句“等一下”，又转回来说：“我去工作了，明天见。”

他们互道再见后挂掉了电话。

第二天伊利亚照样去赴约了，只是他等到手表时针走过了10，索罗也没有出现在眼前。他转身去店铺老板那里拿走了自己预先存放的箱子，在日渐稀少的人流中离开了阿尔巴特街，走回克格勃分给他的那个安全隐秘的住所。在路上他努力不去回想，上一次索罗——唯一的那次爽约——他根本不是忘记了，他是选择忘记。现在，情绪翻倍了。

这个耐心太少的美国人也会厌倦和他玩猫捉老鼠的游戏。索罗从家里出来，没到他们约好的地点，而是和一位意大利女士去餐厅吃了一顿浪漫的晚餐。当时他们还没有遇见那只燕子，也就还没有接吻。探员汇报外交官行踪之后奥列格的脸几乎不能再难看，而在几个小时之后的电话里索罗说自己发烧了，烧得厉害，从中午睡到半夜，还是医生上门叫醒了他，因此错过了他们的见面。当然，带着整捧玫瑰和珠光宝气的优雅女人共度夜晚可比与不知情趣的苏联军官在公园里看小孩啃一嘴泥快乐多了，不是吗？

第二天索罗提议去看电影，伊利亚挑了《蓝色笔记本》。

满嘴谎言的家伙，玩弄人心的家伙。

这是1963年。

1966年年初伊利亚偶然在餐馆遇到了谢米恰斯内。毫无疑问这是个好人，他是少数不因伊利亚糟糕的出身而歧视他的长官之一。当然，也有谢米恰斯内是谢列平的门徒与朋友，而后者又曾和老科里亚金交情不错的原因；他们在尼古拉被流放西伯利亚后也没有落井下石。在最艰难的那段时光，就算是这样也足够危险了。

全世界都知道赫鲁晓夫和斯大林的争斗，半个苏联也知道勃列日涅夫卸磨杀驴，谢列平差点去了监狱。伊利亚可以预见到，在不久的将来谢米恰斯内也会下台，科里亚金、谢列平和谢米恰斯内都不会有什么好下场。

他感到前所未有的疲惫。

谢米恰斯内正聊到1963年的那次行动的后续，脸上有掩饰不住的兴味：“你想不到。那个美国人根本不在乎这些性录像带。”

伊利亚叉了块鱼：“那他也放弃了自己的前程。”

“是的。但他仍然拒绝合作...他不怕这个，伊利亚。”

“没关系。”伊利亚说，“事情总不可能一帆风顺。”

他不该问的，但他没能控制住自己。自从索罗打完那通电话后似乎就从世界上消失了，大使馆很快来了一位新的公使，叫什么琼斯...还是别的。伊利亚尽力问出了口：“那之后呢？”

“说是回国述职，但再也没回来。”谢米恰斯内表现出和这个年龄与地位不相符的兴奋，他把脖子伸到伊利亚这边，绽放一个不合时宜的笑，“虽然我们没得到别的，但是对方问起了你。看起来他被迷住了，念念不忘的。他问我们的谈判专家——”

伊利亚明白了，正如三年前逮捕巴宏一样，让自己去迎合索罗进而拿桃色丑闻威胁他的蠢命令也是这位主席下的。

“费德勒去哪儿了呢？你可不可以转告他，那瓶香水就送给他了？”

他学索罗的美国腔，学得惟妙惟肖。伊利亚想到索罗最后说的和香水有关的那番话，勉强笑了一笑。敏锐的谢米恰斯内坐回椅子上，喝了口水：“看来你不想提这个了，哈？”

“这只是一个失败的任务而已。”

伊利亚是这么说的，针对他的稽察资料也足以佐证。随后谢米恰斯内转移了话题，因为伊利亚早就通过了1963年任务结束后那近乎严苛的审查，而他也没有必要得罪这位优秀的特工。这里是莫斯科，这里的人不应该为任何事情感到惊讶，这里所有的事情都没什么好奇怪的。

1967年伊利亚在巴黎执行任务，一次普通的暗杀任务。那天是艾吕雅逝世十五周年，大街小巷都在传诵这位诗人的句子。他随便走进一家书店，里面弥漫着香薰和新书的味道。他靠近书柜，翻开一本精选集，先看目录，接着翻到指定的页数。

《恋人》。伊利亚扫了一眼，发现索罗念的确是这首。他从头粗略读到尾，又翻页看了诗评。第一句说：“这是诗人失去恋人后止不住回想的一首挽歌。”

伊利亚没有继续看，直接去读了下一页。这一首叫《凤凰》。

“我是你路上最后一个过客。

“最后一个春天，最后一场雪。

**“最后一次求生的战争。”**

“亲爱的。”索罗吻了他的眼皮，“这是铁幕，你得明白。”

伊利亚回应：“你得承认美国不如苏联。”

索罗沉默了几秒才答：“事实上，各有利弊。”

“我们和法西斯战斗了近四年，在斯大林格勒胶着了七个月。正是因为我们的人民都爱我们富饶、坚韧的祖国，我们才能赢得卫国战争，能一路打回纳粹的军营，最后解放奥斯维辛。”

他把奥斯维辛咬得很重。

“对。没错。”美国人没有反驳，“然后你们封锁西柏林，搞出一连串危机，建立东德，最后筑出了柏林墙。”

苏联人抗议：“也有你们的一份功劳。”

“那自然。”索罗微笑，“年轻的美国能和你的祖国分庭抗礼。”

“如果一战和二战发生在你们的本土，索罗，事情就不会这么简单了。美国是战争贩子。”

索罗答道：“是的，美国人不如苏联人有耐心。美国公民不爱政府，爱的是那部宪法。我说的够公允准确吗，恐怖？”

“可我不爱它。”他仍在继续，“我之所以在这里，是因为我要为自己着想。倘若我生在莫斯科，那也许我会爱上苏维埃。”

伊利亚往沙发里面靠了靠：“索罗。”

包厢里没有窃听器，莫斯科大剧院里也没有克格勃。伊利亚去看舞台，《睡美人》已经跳到了第四幕，公主和王子结婚了。

索罗的手放到了俄国人的手上，他的尾戒冰凉。

这个话题该结束了，伊利亚心说。但索罗不依不饶地讲了下去：“你太执拗了——你太爱它了。我不能理解；对我而言，苏联和美国是一样的。所以你大可不必——你有在心里叫过我红脖子吗？”

伊利亚保持着这个姿势：“是你先起的外号，牛仔。”

“我不能理解，但我 **想** 尊重你的爱。”索罗开始把玩俄国人的手指，“那是因为你有够符合红色恐怖这名字。”

“诡辩。”伊利亚将手抽回来，几近埋怨了，“你总是这样。”

索罗于是也去看舞台了；沉默和凝滞在空气中迎着呼吸增长。在伊利亚窒息而死之前，索罗又开口了：“好。”

他的心骤然停了一下，但立刻恢复了原有的节拍。伊利亚感到索罗的目光在他脸上停了停又离去了，美国人说：“我不该说这个的。”

有那么几秒，伊利亚想问他愿不愿意留下来，愿不愿意背离以前的阵营，和他依偎着站在一起。但索罗打断了他的思路，也把话题结束了：“爱真是最能羇係人的东西。”

那是索罗来伊利亚公寓的前一天，也是伊利亚在最后仍心存一丝希望的原因。索罗嘴里很少有真话，他早该想到的。

他把书合上，塞回去。

同样是1967年。奥列格难得生那么大的气，摔了他很喜欢的一个茶杯。在之前，这个刻薄的克格勃用过“破坏东西是无能者发泄愤怒的途径”之类的话来侮辱伊利亚。

“那他妈 **真** 是个CIA！他假扮公使在莫斯科呆了这么多天！”

“我们当时只以为他迷上了一个苏联军官——用来转移注意力的烟雾弹，是不是？他接头、拿走情报，我们的损失无法估量...”

伊利亚安静地等他发完火。是一个克格勃在执行任务的时候撞见了索罗，而恰巧他之前又被派给过“监视公使拿破仑·索罗”的任务，如此谎言才被拆穿了。索罗认出了对方，他说：“你好，不知道来找我谈判的那几位有没有把话带过去？不如你问问科里亚金——他之后有没有和男人上床，怎么样？”

索罗是个特工。伊利亚不清楚他在什么时候知道了自己是伊利亚·科里亚金，是一个假扮成军官、背着家族罪名的克格勃。也许是最开始，也许是最后。他忍不住回想四年前——索罗在莫斯科拍的照片，索罗闭口不言的过去，索罗的肌肉和伤疤。他想起那个意大利女人，想起最后一通电话时响起的法国男音，想起索罗“回国述职后再也没有回莫斯科”。很快伊利亚意识到，无论是在哪一个瞬间，他都不想让索罗知道他的身份，正如拿破仑·索罗隐藏着他自己。他不希望所有的吻和温存都成为泡沫，但他不知道索罗怎么想的；也许他们都希望自己不会被训斥，自己可以完成任务或者活下去。

他宁愿自己是一个普通军官，或者一个和之前的一切没有半点牵扯的男人，但他不是。他们所有人都沾沾自喜，他们以为苏联人能把美国人迷得神魂颠倒。有那么一会儿，他想杀了索罗，这个狡猾恶劣的男人所做的和他的父亲并无不同。他们表面洁白着，心里全是诡诈、欺骗——以及填不满的性欲和野心。与此同时他也猜测或许自己足够优秀，以至能让索罗付出真情，于是他又因自己给别人安上肮脏的人设而自惭形秽。伊利亚四处搜刮着自己为数不多的特质，缺点或优点；最后他发现，一个来自苏联（且患有严重VPD）的克格勃没有能让美国CIA爱上的理由。对方富有魅力且收入优渥，从什么角度看都是恋爱结婚或者一夜情的顶级选择。索罗会结婚吗？

他捡起索罗的档案，它几乎被暴怒的上司摔散了。上面说索罗曾是欧洲的珠宝大盗，后来被四国联合追捕——现在，伊利亚彻底醒悟了。奥列格不明白吗？可命令是谢米恰斯内下的，就算错了所有人也都闭口不言。他不明白吗？——他们都明白，他们只是心存侥幸。

做完一个危险的任务后，伊利亚去看了母亲，吃到了很久没有见过的芝士焗蕃茄。她问伊利亚是不是遇到了什么麻烦，他摇头，说没有。安吉丽娜没有追问，给寡言少语的儿子又添了一勺不那么好喝的红菜汤。

餐后，伊利亚婉拒了母亲让他住下的请求，裹上外套和妈妈告别。在如影随形的慈爱目光里、在一月的寒风中，他回到了自己这套并不温馨的小房子。

他拉上窗帘，拿出那卷磁带，按了播放键。

最开始是轻轻的一声叹息：“唉，苏联人。”

沉默了一会儿，索罗又说：“听着。”

香烟碾灭在烟灰缸里的响动。

“男人或女人有什么区别…费德勒，难道你不是我的恋人吗？”

窸窸窣窣的被褥声，索罗抱住了伊利亚。他听见自己回答：“至少现在是，美国人。”

然后伊利亚想起了“酥皮奶油汤”。他按下暂停，倒了带。

1970年，伊利亚在那不勒斯停了几天。这是个热情如火的国度，但温度不高；那天伊利亚还在穿衬衫和长裤。南意的水果好得很，橙子上还有特意喷的水珠，熠熠闪着跳跃的光。他买了几个，请摊主切开其中一颗，被刀破开的鲜橙也能用气味破开时间和空间——丰盛的早餐、莫斯科的太阳、混合着鲜血和精液味的俄国皮革。

索罗说：“很久之前我在那不勒斯美术学院学过一段时间绘画，但我只是个不怎么起眼的学生…你知道那不勒斯的意大利文怎么写吗？”

他伸手在伊利亚手背上写画，夸张的花体字。伊利亚想躲开，但索罗写得很快，写完就抽回了手指，没给他反应的机会。

“因此我总以为我和这城市有缘。但后来我发现，它对外地人的态度一直那样——不拒绝，也不亲密，若即若离，时近时远。——看来你对这个话题不感兴趣。”

他当时说：“恕我实在对高雅的艺术了解甚少，公使。”

——那不勒斯在意语里写作Napoli。伊利亚镇定地拿起几瓣橙子，一个接一个剥开吃掉，拎着剩下的随便买了一份什么报纸，在长椅上等和他接头的克格勃，装作读着的样子。

但新闻头版是纽约同志大游行。

伊利亚的目光久停在新闻所附彩色照片的右下处——那个穿米白色风衣的黑发男人很眼熟。他仔细辨认了一会儿，却什么也没有看出来。这人就站在游行队伍的右侧，双手插兜，冷眼旁观。伊利亚明白那绝不可能是索罗，可他的心仍剧烈地颤抖起来。一时间他觉得自己和这些同性恋有太多的相同点，比如他们都是被索罗抛弃的家伙，又或者本来他们就完完全全是一样的。他的舌头动了动，却不敢出声；他想要说什么话但什么也说不出，他意识到自己已经死了。

他抬头看太阳，地中海炙热的阳光刺得蓝眼睛流下泪来。

**—FIN—**

Solo挂掉电话，给自己倒了两指高的白兰地——Rene准备的、专用来揶揄他的白兰地，Napoleon级别，品牌却不好，因此口感也一般。他平时不爱喝这个。

Rene笑嘻嘻地把一个黑色的小皮箱放到桌子上：“你的工作就是带着 **Napoléon** 逃回美国？”

Solo斜了他一眼，没说话。

贱兮兮的法国人恨不得纠缠个没完没了：“你这到哪儿出任务都要偷东西的毛病什么时候能改一改？”

“你从每幅画里赚至少七千美金，而那幅画的利润有两万。”Solo毫不客气地指出这个同样热衷倒卖艺术品的文物贩子有多卑鄙，顺便拔高了自己，“我偷强盗的东西是为受害者伸张正义。”

他打开箱子，微笑了起来，“还不错。”

里面是两套法兰西第一帝国（那个和他同名的Napoléon Bonaparte皇帝的帝国）时期的古董，均为容纳旅行的定制套件百宝箱。一套的确是Napoléon的；另一套则是天然水晶、黄金和宝石打造的便携香水箱，用Aderian的说法是：让这只花孔雀能散发出的求偶味道又多了好几种。

Rene同样开箱检查，一幅雅各布·乔登斯，并且完好无损。他不肯认输：“你把它卖回给了强盗。”

Solo回应说：“如果不想被KGB抓现行，你最好现在就滚回 **阿尔萨斯** 。”

“可真是刻薄。”Rene撇了撇嘴，戴上帽子，“考虑到我们算是半个朋友，而你也从来没卖给我过假货，给你两个免费的人生建议，好让你显得不那么像个失控的混账。一，停止因为自尊心不足而到处搜罗Bonaparte的东西；二，不要再为了复仇给可怜的苏联人打电话了。”

他在对方彻底发火前夹着那幅画逃出了外交官的家。

Solo又喝了口酒，把皮箱仔细收到行李里，准备去做晚餐。正在切洋葱那会儿门铃响了，他把火关小了一点：“请稍等！”

一个小时后，几位KGB和一位谈判专家悻悻地被从装潢精美的客厅里请了出去。Solo回到厨房，在Mon Dieu的旋律里做完一盘简单的洋葱炒蛋。他提起早已收拾好的行李箱，出门的时候Edith Piaf也把这首歌唱到了结尾。

...

Même si j'ai tort

即使我做错了事

Laissez-le-moi

也请把他还给我

Un peu

哪怕只有一会儿

Même si j'ai tort

即使我犯了错误

Laissez-le-moi

也请把他还给我

Encore

再还给我一次吧

索罗坐在高级成衣定制店舒适的皮质沙发上，心里跟着它轻声哼唱。

这是他重获自由的第一天，美利坚的反战游行浪潮席卷了全国，门外正有举着“END the WAR in VIETNAM”旗帜的人经过，声势浩大。索罗打量了一番，里面有松松垮垮穿西装的年轻学生，也有穿格子衫抱女儿的中年男人。他把头转回来，助手裁缝小姐正在展示各种袖扣，操着夹杂法语的美国话问他要哪一种。

他选了巴克斯浮雕玛瑙的款式，旁边一位同样在等待的年轻女士适时夸赞道：“先生，这个袖扣很适合你。”

索罗把视线放到她身上，保持一个彬彬有礼的微笑：“谢谢您的夸奖。”

多数情况下他会觉得这很有意思，索罗承认。多数情况下他喜欢做一个旁观者——他热衷把自己从世间抽离出来，看马戏一样为别人的演技打分。拿破仑·索罗自命不凡。

她看窗户外面：“为什么他们会这么做？”

**出门之前，他的西班牙朋友替他递外套：“为什么你会那么做？”**

**“因为克格勃出产的那颗破裂的心把我迷住了。”**

一般来说，索罗此时会把她哄去床上，可今天他从胃里升起强烈的呕吐感，他几乎无法维持自己脸上的笑容。他厌恶关在笼子里不谙世事的天真金丝雀，脑子里除了爱情和居高临下的怜悯没有别的东西。——索罗竟然也有讨厌的漂亮女人。他又觉得好笑，但笑不出来。

她显然鼓起了莫大的勇气才和身边容貌出彩的男士说了第一句话。索罗知道正确的答案是“政府为在政治博弈中获胜发动了战争”，获得芳心的答案是“无论如何，人类爱着彼此”，但他看着这位大眼睛女孩金色的头发，答复道：“因为美国人爱上了死亡境遇中仍能富余出爱与希望的灵魂。”

**—THE END—**

1963年

6月29日，伊利亚·科里亚金在美国大使馆门口遇到了新任公使拿破仑·索罗。

6月30日，伊利亚以陆军军官费德勒的身份第二次见索罗。

9月11日，索罗爽约去见了一位意大利女人。

9月12日，索罗和伊利亚看《蓝色笔记本》。

9月26日，伊利亚和索罗在酒吧鬼混了一次。

10月4日，伊利亚和索罗一起去莫斯科郊外打猎。

10月x日，谢米恰斯内下令逮捕巴宏。

10月17日，伊利亚和索罗在莫斯科大剧院看《睡美人》。

10月18日，索罗在伊利亚的公寓里喝多了。

10月21日，克格勃得到了伊利亚和索罗的性爱录像带。

10月24日，索罗约伊利亚明晚在阿尔巴特大街见面。接着，谈判专家找上了他。

10月25日，索罗落地华盛顿。

1966年

年初，伊利亚偶遇谢米恰斯内。

1967年

11月18日，伊利亚在巴黎，撞上艾吕雅逝世十五周年的纪念活动。

12月10日，索罗的档案被摔在伊利亚面前。

1968年

1月7日，伊利亚陪母亲过了俄历圣诞节。

x月x日，索罗从CIA离职。

1970年

6月28日，伊利亚在那不勒斯，读到了一份头版为《纽约同志大游行》的报纸。

**——THE END——**

注：

《蓝色笔记本》（1963），苏联一部介绍列宁的电影。我没看过，只是觉得会很无聊。

弗拉基米尔·谢米恰斯内，1961—1967年任克格勃主席团主席，1963年10月他以间谍罪逮捕了来莫斯科访问的耶鲁大学教授弗里德里克·巴宏。

亚历山大·谢列平，1958—1961年任克格勃主席团主席。清廉正直，晚景凄惨。

VPD出现在影片最后伊利亚的档案里，直译为易变型人格障碍，无对应的中文专有名词。不负责任地推测一下，VPD应该和现在的BPD（边缘型人格障碍）差不太多。

纽约同志游行指1970年6月27日在纽约举行的纪念石墙事件一周年的大游行。

二战时期波兰被没收、烧毁了数十万件艺术品，肇事者包括纳粹罪犯和苏联红军。

Solo交换的那幅画指雅各布·乔登斯的《圣母领报》（The Annuciation），原藏于波兰罗兹的巴托舍维奇市历史暨艺术博物馆。在1945年它被运去德国，后被红军劫收并运往苏联。


End file.
